


Splash! (Treebros AU)

by CravingCraze



Series: Splash! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor’s family has a beach house fight me, Evan is just fascinated by humans okay?, M/M, fishy fish, merman au, oceon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: When Connor Murphy heads down to his beach house down in Florida with his family for the summer, he expects it to be a boring summer. However, things don’t go as planned.





	Splash! (Treebros AU)

The Murphies have a beach house, down in Florida. It's not really that big of a surprise, after all, they are loaded. And Connor was not happy about going down for the summer.

It was Cynthia's idea, so everyone could be in one place for all of the summer, as one big happy family. Larry had decided to work from home while he was gone, and he thought it'd be good for everyone.

The car ride was long and painful, twenty four hours in a car, and of course there were miscellaneous arguments between everyone, while Cynthia tried to keep everyone happy.

Once everyone was done packing, Connor immediately went to space himself from his family. He knew the general area, since he had been there when he was younger, and he went to the docks to clear his head.

The docks had a few boats sitting in the water, swaying back and forth from the water that shook them. Connor removed his boots and rolled up the jeans he was wearing, before sitting down on the old wood and dipped his feet into the cold water.

Connor then looked up to the sky, relaxing as his body adjusted to the temperature. It was moments like this that truly made life worth living.

From a distance, was Evan, who was a mermaid that had a dark blue fin, dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He of course, was watching Connor from a distance. Humans were so strange to him, but yet so fascinating.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm and started to pull him back. It was none other than Jared, one of his only friends. Jared had brown hair and brown eyes to match, and a velvet red tail and fin.

"Evan!! Are you blind?! Do you not see what's out there?" Jared scolded him, looking back at Evan, who was just letting him be dragged along.

"I k-know what was out there.. I-it was a human..." Evan didn't look him in the eye.

"And you know what Poseidon said about humans! We can't go near them, otherwise we'll be risking our way of life!" Jared continued to rant on.

Evan looked up at him, "I-I know.. It's just-they're so.. interesting.. T-they have those.. things. Those w-walking sticks!"

Jared sighed, "Well this stupid obsession has got to stop! What if someone finds you?"

"Jared, I promise I-I'll be extra careful.. Please.. D-don't take this from me.." Evan frowned.

Jared came to a stop, and observed Evan, who was giving him the puppy eyes. "Oh come on, Ev, don't make _that_ face!"

"Please Jared.. I'll b-be careful.." Evan whimpered lightly.

Jared huffed and let go of his arm, "Be back before Sunrise or you'll never hear the end of it!"

Evan lit up and gave his friend a hug, "T-thank you!" He grinned, before swimming off.

He swam back to the docks, but when he looked for the human that resided there beforehand, he was disappointed to see that they left. Or at least, that's what he thought.

Before he could turn around, he saw a figure jump into the water, making a big splash on impact. Warning signs went off in Evan's mind, not because he was in danger, but because a human fell in! Humans can't swim, right? He didn't know, he quickly swam over to it before he could change his mind.

Underwater, he saw the human kicking their legs and moving their arms, most likely trying to go back up to the surface. They were pale and had long brown hair that went down to their shoulders, not to mention skinny but yet well built. They wore red swimming trunks and nothing else.

Suddenly, Evan saw their eyes open and snap over to Evan. They had seen him.  
Crap.

Thinking he had nothing else to loose, he swam over to the human, put his arms around them, and swam up to the surface. Once his head and shoulders were out of the water, he pulled the other's out as well, who took a breath and opened their eyes.

"Holy shit.." they stared at Evan, clearly shocked and confused.

Evan grunted and shook his head, "G-get on my back! I'll, I'll carry you t-to shore!"

"Woah woah, hold on. First of all, what the fuck are you, and secondly, I can swim just fine on my own," the other pushed away from Evan. "You.. look like a mermaid or something.."

" _Merman_!" Evan hissed, having no point in denying it. "And w-what'd you mean you can swim? You're a land creature, not a sea creature."

The other laughed, "Humans can swim. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Evan flushed and looked away, "I thought it was l-limiting, what you humans can do.."

"Whatever. What's your name?"

"E-Evan. You?"

"Call me Connor. Nice to meet you. Can you let go of me, now?"

"Oh right, sorry..." Evan hesitantly let go of Connor, and to his astonishment, like Connor told him, he started to swim, making little kicks to keep himself afloat, before starting to swim to the docks, in which Evan followed him there curiously.

Connor was a good swimmer, but Evan was undeniably fast, using his fin to make long strides and paddling with his arms did wonders too. He found himself waiting for Connor at the docks.

"Jesus.. Christ.." Connor panting, pulling himself up onto the wooden post. "You're so fucking.. _fast!"_

Evan merely chuckled, "Merpeople are f-fast in the water. It's our natural element."

"Alright, makes sense I guess," he shrugged, taking a seat. "So, what's it like to be a merman?"

Evan thought for a moment, before answering, "Peaceful, except for f-fishing season.. Obviously.. What about y-you?"

"Pretty boring. Nothing really happens," Connor shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "So I'm a little curious, how do you guys repopulate?"

"I-it's kinda weird.. Basically, we do this type of dance thing, y-you have to be eighteen years old, there isn't much of a difference between our age gaps since we're half h-human.. Anyway, the dance makes our scales g-glow and we have to kiss our significant other, then one of the two will have e-eggs to lay soon.." Evan answered.

"It's unisexual? So two merman can have eggs together, right?" Connor asked, and received a nod from Evan. "Lucky, up here it's only males and females that can have kids. Gays have to adopt or combine sperm to a donor.."

"Wh-What's sperm?" Evan asked.

"Not important. So how do you breath? Do you need gills, or do you just breath with your mouths or.." Connor squinted at him.

Evan laughed, "G-gills, they're on my waist, that's where they're supposed to be!"

Connor scoffed, "Alright, tell me more about yourself then.. I'm very curious actually.."

And the two spent the majority of the night chatting together, surprisingly getting along very well and when the sunrise rose in the sky both were sad to leave, but they both knew it wouldn't be the only time they'd see each other.

Connor wanted to be with Evan, and he was sure Evan wanted the same. And if he had to go as far as to keeping Evan as secret goldfish or whatever to sacrificing his humanity itself, it was made clear that he'd do anything to have the young merman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want this to become a series please let me know! If it’s popular and liked I definitely will make it one!


End file.
